


Comfort

by Lithal



Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688797
Kudos: 25





	Comfort

Kenma felt when the final ball dropped, and he heard the vibrations of the final whistle rattle his bones as they signaled Nekoma’s defeat. The Battle of the Trash Heap, and the crows had reigned supreme. Kenma pushed himself off the floor, more exhausted than he could remember ever being. He shook hands with the Karasuno team, and offered Hinata his congratulations.

Some of his teammates were taking the defeat much harder than others. Lev seemed heartbroken, and Yaku was wiping away angry tears. Tora’s tears flowed freely, and then there was Kuro.

Kuroo still had a smile on his face, and was talking to Karasuno’s captain. Once he was done, he walked over to his team. He paused near Kenma to silently check with him, and Kenma nodded at him to go ahead to the others. They needed him more than Kenma did right now.

Kenma trailed after him, watching as he ruffled Lev’s hair and told him he was really looking like Nekoma’s ace-in-the-making, slapped Yaku on the back in acknowledgement, and comforted everyone as they walked off the court and into the locker room.

For the rest of the evening, Kuroo remained in Serious Captain Mode, making sure that his team wasn’t taking the defeat too hard, and telling the younger members that they would get another chance to avenge Nekoma.

Yaku and Kai tried to be tough like the seniors they were, but everyone knew they were the most disappointed by the loss, since this was their last year playing for Nekoma.

Maybe it was a good thing they were all so tired after the match, because that meant there was less time for wallowing in their sadness.

Coach treated the team to dinner, and they all ate well, and suddenly Kenma was surrounded by crying teammates. Kuroo and Coach had their hands full trying to calm them down, and it was undoubtedly a relief for them when it was time for everyone to go home.

“Great job today,” Kuroo said, as they walked together. “I’ve never seen you that into a game before.”

“Yeah, well, it was fun,” Kenma shrugged. “Do you want to stay over at my place tonight? Mom would love to see you.”

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Kuroo said.

“Kuro. You’ve literally never had that problem before. Come over,” Kenma said, shooting him his best unimpressed glare.

“Okay,” Kuroo replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, which was not unusual, but this was not the same comfortable silence they typically shared. Kenma glanced at Kuroo, and found him a million miles away. He was still lost in his thoughts when Kenma returned to his room after brushing his teeth.

“Stop it,” Kenma said, snapping Kuroo out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“You’re replaying everything and blaming yourself for mistakes, aren’t you?”

Kuroo shrugged, and didn’t deny it.

“You know we did our best. They were just the better team today. Another day, it could’ve been our game,” Kenma said.

“They were all so sad. Yaku took it pretty hard,” Kuroo said.

“You handled them all really well. As expected of you, Captain,” said Kenma. “But you can drop it now.”

Kuroo looked at him in surprise. “Drop what?”

Kenma sighed. “The Captain persona. I know you’re really sad too, Kuro.”

“Yeah, but I had to keep it together and comfort the team, you know?”

“I know, but captains need comfort too, sometimes.”

Kuroo didn’t speak for a long time, and when he did, his voice was shaky. “I’m so sad, Kenma.”

The shake in usually steady voice made Kenma’s heart clench, and he did something he seldom did. He put his arms around Kuroo in a hug, letting Kuroo rest his face on his shoulder as he cried, letting the feelings he’d been holding back out. Kenma held him, lightly rubbing his back, saying nothing. Sometimes, comfort was found in words, and other times, it was found in silence. And while Kenma was not the best at comforting words, silence was something he could offer Kuroo, and a shoulder to cry on, on the rare occasions when Kuroo needed it. 


End file.
